Henry XV (TP)
King Henry XV (Henry James Charles George) is the King of Great Britain and Northern Island and the main character in the Fanfiction story, The Palace, written by me HarryPotterRules - more commonly known as KingdomHeartsNerd - on Fanfiction.net. Biography |-|Birth, Childhood and Teenage Years= Born to King James III of Great Britain and his wife, Queen Charlotte, Henry was the second child and eldest son and thus Prince of Wales from birth. His sister, Princess Eleanor, was born two years prior on January 1st, 2119. Raised at Buckingham Palace, principal residence of the Royal Family, Prince Henry was spoiled rotten by his mother, quickly becoming overweight in his early childhood years, though he did not know it. Over the new six years, his mother gave birth to three more children; Prince William in 2123, Prince Robert in 2125 and Princess Isabella in 2127. In 2134, Prince Henry turned thirteen, officially being able to undertake royal activities with his parents and sister. Still overweight and now denying it, Prince Henry was, despite being spoiled, kind and able to make people like him with his charms and looks. One of Henry's first royal activities was to open the new Prince Henry London Library, named in his honour. More technologically inclined rather than literary inclined, Henry had a bit of an obsession with his laptop, preferring to waste away his time on Tumblr, Facebook, anonymous dating sights and other unsavoury things for a Prince. His addiction to technology was one of the many reasons for him being overweight. Princess Eleanor, on the other hand, became patron to many charities. |-|Life as King= On Sunday 17th August 2138 when Henry was seventeen, he and his brother, William, managed to avoid going to the opera with their siblings and parents by claiming that they had work to do for one of their upcoming activities. In actuality, the two went off to a youth club where a wild party was taking place. At the opera, King James III was shot by an assassin from behind a cloth on the upper seats; he was dead instantly on the scene. At the youth club party, Prince Henry, still in denial of being overweight, posed shirtless for a video clip. Two hours later, Princes Henry and William were informed with the phrase arranged for their father's death: "Tower Bridge". His father's death made Henry King at 17. By custom, he became King Henry XV, his grandfather having been King Henry XIV. As King, Henry's life changed and he found himself drastically unsuited for the job of King, finding himself out of his comfort zone and unknowing as to how to run the country. His habits of wasting away his time had come to bite him in the backside, for it meant he was unprepared for his role. While his mother took the title of Charlotte, Queen Dowager, his brother William became first-in-line to the throne and his sister, Eleanor, planned and plotted to take the throne from him. Her first act: releasing the private footage of Henry posing at the party to the principal television studio, BBC3, who paid her handsomely for the revealing footage of the new young King. The head of BBC3, Charles Champton, was notoriously Anti-Monarchy and had a longing for Britain to become a republic, rather than keep a Monarchy. Despite this, he kept an open line for Princess Eleanor. On Wednesday 20th August, the footage hit the air with the heading of "Prince Of Whales Flexes Flab." No longer could the new King hide from his weight, the footage making him frown in disappointment of his actions and the realization of his size. If Princess Eleanor had intended it to hurt his popularity, then her plan backfired spectacularly: the people found a King who was so comfortable in his body and so much like the ordinary folk a change from his more strict father. Now, all Henry had to do was survive the next seventy plus years as King. Family Category:HarryPotterRules1